It all started in South Park
by SP1gooner
Summary: When a new boy from England moves to South Park, how will he cope with the changes and how will he make new friends and enemies. OC.
1. The Arrival

"Dude, did you hear Mr. Garrison, a new kids is joining school" said Cartman as he shut the door to Stan's house, chucking his bag onto the floor

"Yeah, so what?" asked Stan as he and Kyle sat on his couch, he didn't seem to be paying much attention to what Cartman was saying, after hundreds of rants from the fatass he had just got used to it

"So what, don't you understand, it's our school and our town, this kid just thinks he can walk right in", Cartman always had problems accepting new people, in fact he had problems with people in general

"That's stupid, you just want to pick on him" said Kyle as he and Stan both rolled their eyes as Cartman made yet another strange claim

"Well obviously, we need to set this kid straight as soon as possible or he will think he owns the place" snapped Cartman, thinking it was stupid not to want to bully the new kid

"Why don't you just let him be, it's hard enough joining a new school" said Kyle, trying to stop Cartman being a jerk

"No it's not, if we don't show him who's in charge then he won't be able to cope in the real world" argued Cartman, by this time Stan had already given up on the argument and was sat watching Terrance and Phillip

"What are you talking about, just leave the new kid alone when he arrives" said Kyle as he sighed and started to watch Terrance and Phillip as well

"Shut up Kyle, your little Jew mind can't understand what I'm saying, Stan you get it right?" shouted Cartman as he got half of Stan's attention

"Not really" replied Stan as he kept his eyes on the TV

"I thought it was my Jew brain, Stan's not a Jew so explain" said Kyle with a smug voice as he annoyed Cartman

"Well, he… he, Wendy must have dissolved his brain with her whorish behaviour" stuttered Cartman as he struggle to find a reply

"Hey, shut the fuck up fatass, Wendy isn't a whore" snapped Stan as he kicked Cartman in the leg

"Ow, ow! What the fuck?" yelled Cartman

"Don't call her a whore" said Stan as he went back to the TV

"I'm gonna tell my mom on you" whined Cartman as he walked out of Stan's house in anger

"You bothered about that?" asked Kyle as the door slammed shut

"No, he is all talk and no fight" laughed Stan as he turned up his TV

ooOoo

"Thanks so much Mrs. Testaburger" said a blonde boy with a brown jacket, brown shirt and blue jeans

"Not at all, I'm sure Wendy will help you settle in" replied Wendy's mother with a smile

"Good, it's gonna be hard being in a different country" said the boy

"I understand, she should be in the living room if you just want to go in" said Wendy's mother as she pointed the boy to the living room, the boy nervously walked into the room

"Ermm… Wendy?" said the boy as he stood in the doorway

"Huh, oh, hi" said Wendy as she stood up and turned to the boy, "You must be the new kid from England"

"Yeah, I'm Alec, I hope you don't mind but your mum said you could help me settle in" said Alec feeling a little less nervous

"It's ok, I like helping people out" replied Wendy, giving Alec a smile, "So, what do you want to know?"

"Ermm… what's school in America like?" asked Alec as Wendy offered him a seat

"Well, I doubt it is different from England, we have lessons, recess, lunch, we get grades and stuff like that" said Wendy trying to answer the vague question

"Ok, what are the students like?" asked Alec as he continued to quiz Wendy

"Well, most of them are nice, I don't really know many of the boys" replied Wendy, suddenly someone started to bang on Wendy's front door, Wendy got up and opened it, standing there was Eric Cartman, "What do you want?" asked Wendy who was annoyed by the sight of Cartman and didn't like having to speak to him

"You need to keep you pussy of a boyfriend under control" ordered Cartman

"What are you talking about?" asked Wendy as she was already becoming bored with the fatass

"Stan, he is being violent, hitting and kicking people for no reason" said Cartman

"Of course he is, you can leave now" said Wendy immediately detecting Cartman's exaggeration

"Hey, I'm not lying, he kicked me… wait who's that?" asked Cartman as he spotted Alec in Wendy's living room

"That's the new kid, now go away" said Wendy as she closed the door, she walked back into the living room and sat down, "Sorry about that, he is an annoying fatass

ooOoo

"Everyone please welcome your new classmate, all the way from England, Alec" announced Mr. Garrison as Alec stood uncomfortably at the front of the class, "Right, go and sit next to Wendy" said Mr. Garrison as he began to start his lesson

"Look at him, who does he think he is" said Cartman as he stared at Alec

"Seriously Cartman, just leave him alone" said Kyle

"Shut up Jew!" snapped Cartman

"Shut up fatass" argued Kyle

"Don't call me fat" said Cartman

"Kyle, Eric shut up and focus on the work" shouted Mr. Garrison

"Hey Wendy" whispered Bebe as she leant across her desk

"What is it Bebe?" asked Wendy as she kept her eyes on the lesson

"I saw you and the new kid walking to school together, is there something going on between you two?" asked Bebe, Wendy blushed a little before giving an answer

"No, just friends"

"Oh, he is cute, you don't mind me asking him out" said Bebe as she looked over at Alec

"Ok, but he is new, maybe you should wait until he has settled in" said Wendy in a caring way

"Can you help me out then?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when he has settled in can you ask Stan to invite him to his house so I can speak to him"

"Oh sure Bebe"

ooOoo

Alec is sat in the school cafeteria at a table by himself, he is eating his food and texting someone at the same time, "Hi Alec" said a jolly voice as Butters sat next to Alec

"Oh, hey…ermm" said Alec as he put his phone down

"I'm Butters, how are you?" asked the ever jolly blonde boy

"I'm… good I guess, it is strange being in a new school"

"Well sure it is, but that doesn't mean you have to sit by yourself"

"I guess, but I can't just go and sit with everyone else, I don't know them"

"Well how are you gonna get to know them if you don't sit with them"

"Dunno"

"Well, I could help you, I can take you to my friend's house after school"

"Who's your friend"

"Well I have loads, but mainly Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Eric" answered Butters as he pointed to the boys on another table

"Someone needs to go and beat that kid up" said Cartman to all the boys on the table

"Cartman, I've told you, leave him alone" snapped Kyle

"Yeah, he might be alright" agreed Stan

"He was at Wendy's house yesterday, Wendy said she and him were kissing" said Cartman trying to annoy Stan

"No he wasn't" replied Stan

"He was too, I saw him" argued Cartman

"How do you know?"

"Coz I went to Wendy's house to tell her you were being a dick"

"Just shut up, if you want someone to beat him up, you do it"

"Ok, I will" said Cartman as he got up and walked towards Alec, "Hey you"

"Huh, oh hey Cartman" replied Alec

"Shut up, I'm gonna kick your ass" snapped Cartman as he rolled his sleeves up

"No man, I don't want a fight on my first day"

"Oh, you're a pussy" laughed Cartman

"No, I'm not a pussy, I just don't want to fight"

"Sure, you are just a pussy"

"I'm not a pussy, if I wanted to I would kick your arse" argued Alec as he put his phone in his pocket

"Oh sure, why not prove it?"

"Ok, but don't cry when I beat the shit out of you" said Alec as he got up and walked towards Cartman and punched him in the stomach, Cartman fell to the floor and began to cry, "I said don't cry" said Alec as he went back to his food and started eating again

"Whoa dude, that kid just kicked Cartman's ass" said Kyle

"Hey new kid, come and sit here" said Stan as he called Alec over to the table, Alec walks over to the table and takes a seat next to Kenny

"Hey, you must be Stan" said Alec

"Yeah, we all think it's cool that you beat Cartman up on your first day" said Stan with a smile

"Really, but isn't he your friend?" asked a confused Alec

"Not really, we all hate him to be honest" said Kyle

"But why was he sitting with you then?" continued Alec

"We don't know, he thinks we like him but he is just a dick" said Kenny

"Anyway, I was thinking, you wanna come to my house after school with me, Kyle and Kenny?" asked Stan

**...**

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, it is mainly an introduction to my character and will hopefully get better as thestory continues**


	2. Settling In

"Stan, thanks for inviting me round to your house" said Alec as he, Kenny and Kyle all walked into Stan's house

"Stanley, is that you and your little friends?" asked Sharon as she called from the kitchen, Stan and the others walked into the living room to see Randy sitting on the couch in his underwear

"Oh God, mom, dad is sitting on the couch in his underwear" shouted Stan as he pinched the bridge of his nose

"Randy, what do you think you're doing?" shouted Sharon as she walked in and saw Randy

"I'm just watching TV" replied Randy as he took a swig of his beer

"In your underwear, go and put some pants on and apologise to Stanley and his friends" ordered Sharon, Randy sighed before standing up and walking out of the room

"Sorry about that guys" said Stan as they all sat on the couch

"Stanley, who is your new friend?" asked Sharon, looking at Alec

"It's Alec, he is a new kid from England" replied Stan before flicking through the channels

"Oh, how sweet to invite him round, it must be hard for him settling in, especially as he is in a new country" said Sharon

"Actually, he is pretty cool" said Stan as he turned over to Terrance and Phillip, immediately all of the boys were lost in the TV

"Stanley, what have I told you about this show?" asked Sharon who noticed she would get a better reply from a brick wall, seeing as Stan wasn't going to answer, Sharon walked back into the kitchen

"So, what is this show?" asked Alec to the shock of the three others

"You haven't heard of Terrance and Phillip, it is the funniest show ever" said Kyle

"_Hey Phillip, what did the nudist say to the Jehovah's Witness?" said Terrance as he let out a little giggle_

"_I don't know, what did the nudist say to the Jehovah's Witness?" asked Phillip, Terrance leapt into the air and farted into Phillips face before they both burst out laughing_

"See what I mean" said Kyle as he, Stan and Kyle all started to laugh; Alec looked at them with a raised eyebrow

"That isn't funny, it didn't even make sense" said Alec, immediately all three boys gasped, in complete shock by what Alec said, "What, and the guy just asked a stupid question and then farted"

"Dude, did he just say Terrance and Phillip isn't funny?" asked Kenny

"Yeah" answered Stan

"That sort of stuff is funny when you're like 7 or 8, but not when you're 10" stated Alec

"What do you mean?" asked Stan

"That is immature, funny is stuff like The Simpsons and Family Guy" said Alec

"But Terrance and Phillip is funny to" said Kyle

"Maybe to you guys, but to me it's just immature, I mean where is the punch line in the joke?" asked Alec

"Well, it's when they fart" replied Stan

"Farting isn't a punch line, I guess I don't get it coz we don't get this in England" said Alec

"Really, I feel sorry for them"

"Don't be, we have loads of fun TV"

ooOoo

Cartman stood outside Butters house, knocking on the door, "Oh hey Eric" chirped Butters as he opened the door and greeted Cartman

"Butters, I need your help" said Cartman as he walked inside

"Again, I don't think I can help you again, I always end up getting grounded" said Butters as he nervously rubbed his hands

"Butters, just hear me out, I need your help to show the new kid whose boss"

"You mean Alec, but he seems nice"

"Just think about it, he is British but he hasn't asked anyone for tea"

"Well yeah, but maybe he doesn't drink tea"

"Shut up Butters, it is a scientific fact that the British all drink tea"

"Rea… Really?" asked Butters with a bit of a hesitation

"Yes, but now we need to think about why he is hiding his love for tea, I'm guessing it is to seem normal"

"Well if you've figured all this out, what exactly do you need my help with?" question Butters, becoming more hesitant

"I need you to help me ruin him, make him do something that no one will ever forgive him for"

"I can't do that Eric, if my parents found out then I would be grounded again"

"Butters, if we let one slip through the net then more will come; it will be China all over again but this time with British"

"Oh hamburgers, I don't want another China problem"

"Then I'm going to need your help"

"Ok then Eric" said Butters, Cartman smiled at him before the two of them left Butters house

ooOoo

"So Wendy, what do you know about the new boy?" asked Bebe as she and Wendy sat on a pink bed in a room that had hundreds of pin up posters of guys on the walls

"Not much, his name is Alec, obviously and he is from England, again obvious" said Wendy, basically repeating the information that Mr. Garrison said when introducing Alec

"Anything else, favourite TV shows, hobbies, pets, family. Did he say if he had a crush on anyone?" asked Bebe, being rather impatient with Wendy

"Why don't you ask him yourself, that is the whole point of dating, find stuff out about people on the date, if you know everything about them before the date then it just seems weird" said Wendy, not knowing how else to respond

"I guess so, but I still need to know what he likes so we can talk about it" insisted Bebe

"Well, he said he likes football, I think he mentioned that"

"Really, so he must be a jock, that is awesome" squealed Bebe, Wendy rolled her eyes, as much as Wendy was into guys she did find Bebe a bit over the top, "I wonder what else he like, maybe he likes romantic films, we can go to the cinema and watch the new Titanic film"

"Bebe, calm down, you're thinking too far ahead, maybe you should wait until you actually ask him out, and then find out what he likes, then set up a date around that" sighed Wendy

"You're right, let's do it now" said Bebe with enthusiasm

"He hasn't been in America for two days yet, it might be a bit weird"

"But I can't wait, he is so cute" said Bebe as she continued with her girly squeals

ooOoo

"_Phillip, my ass feels funny, can you take a look at it" said Terrance as he stuck out his ass_

"_Sure", Phillip gets right up in front of Terrance's ass, "I don't see anything", Terrance farts in Phillips face and they burst out laughing_

All four boys burst out laughing, "Ok, this is funny" said Alec as the boys remained in hysterics

"_That is the end of Terrance and Phillip but stay tuned for The Queef Sisters" said the announcer on TV_

"Queefing isn't funny" said Stan as he turned off the TV

"So, what you wanna do now Stan?" asked Kyle

"Dunno, Xbox kinda sucks now so we can't play that"

"What kind of sports do you play Alec?" asked Kyle trying to think of something to do

"Mainly football" replied Alec

"What position are you?" asked Stan

"Oh, well I play striker or midfield"

"Oh, you're talking about soccer" said Kyle noticing the misunderstanding

"Yeah, whatever, in England we call it football, it's like the only sport we play"

"Well, I can't be bothered to go out and play, it's freezing" said Stan as he dismissed the idea, "Kenny, you got any ideas?"

"Not really" replied Kenny. Randy walks into the room in his clothes

"Stan, your mother says I have to apologise to you and your friends" said Randy reluctantly

"Ok dad"

"I'm sorry. See Sharon, I did it, happy now" said Randy before shouting at Sharon

"Dad, do you have any idea what we can do?" asked Stan showing desperation

"No" replied Randy as he walked into the kitchen, just as he did someone started to knock on the door, Stan opened the door to see Wendy and Bebe at the door, Bebe was fidgeting and seemed over excited

"Hey Wendy" said Stan with a smile

"Hey, Bebe wants to know if you know where Alec is" said Wendy

"He is in the living room, he came round aft…" said Stan, getting cut off by Bebe running into the living room, followed by Stan and Wendy, "What's wrong with Bebe?" asked Stan

"Oh, she has a crush on Alec" sighed Wendy, not to interested in what was happening

"Hey Alec" said Bebe, smiling at Alec

"Oh, hi… ermm?" said Alec

"I'm Bebe, Wendy's friend" said Bebe, still fidgeting with joy

"Is there something wrong, do you need the bathroom?" asked Alec, a bit confused by what Bebe was doing

"No, I was wondering if you wanted to go out?" asked Bebe, Alec raised an eyebrow

"Wha… What?" he asked, taken back by what had been said, Wendy walked over and grabbed Bebe's arm, pulling her away from Alec

"Bebe, you need to calm down" said Bebe to the still excited girl

"Why?"

"Because you're gonna scare him, remember he doesn't even know you don't want him to think you're weird"

"Ok, can you ask him out for me then?" asked Bebe, giving her friend a smile, Wendy sighed before nodding, she and Bebe walked back over to Alec

"Alec, what Bebe meant to say is she wants you to come to the cinema with her, me and Stan" said Wendy taking a calmer approach

"Ermm… ok" said Alec, still a bit confused

"Good, we are going on Saturday" said Wendy, Bebe smiled at Alec as they started to leave

"Dude, what the fuck just happened?" asked Alec to the three boys

"I have no idea" replied Stan

ooOoo

Cartman and Butters are sat at a computer in Butters room

"Come on Butters, we need to find out as much as possible about him" said Cartman impatiently

"I'm going as fast as I can Eric but I don't know the school password" said Butters as he started typing something in

"Well then break in to the site" said Cartman, acting like it was an easy thing to do

"Well, I'm trying but it's not like opening a door, you need to find codes, and because we aren't in school we have to get into their router" said Butters as he clicked enter, a ping came from the computer

"What does that noise mean?"

"It means I am into the network, now I just need to find Alec's files" replied Butters as he started clicking the mouse

"Good, then we can find out what he is hiding from us, that little butt fucker" said Cartman with an evil grin

"I have found his file, now we can find everything"

"Yes, I'm gonna need basic facts, and an address"

"Well it says here his name is Alec Mockford, he was born in England on the 20th of January" said Butters, pleased with his work

"That's great but can you tell me information I actually give a shit about" sighed Cartman

"He cannot be served meat for moral reasons and is an atheist, no medical problems" replied Butters

"So he is a vegetarian pussy who is going to burn in hell for not believing in God, that's good, what is his address?" asked Cartman, happy with the information

"It… it doesn't say Eric" said Butters, knowing Cartman would get angry

"What, it has to, it lists everyone else's address" yelled Cartman

"It say his address is protected by order of something called Sector 10, wonder what that means" said Butters, confused by what he has just read

"God dammit, God Fucking dammit, well done Butters you black asshole!" screamed Cartman as he began to get angry

"Bu… bu… but it's not my fault" said Butters, stuttering with nerves

"Jesus Christ, now what are we gonna do?"


	3. The Secrets Begin

Stan, Alec, Bebe and Wendy are all walking out of the movie theatre, "Stan, what did you think of the movie?" asked Wendy, smiling at Stan

"It was boring, it was so unrealistic, that would never happen in the real world" said Stan

"Stan that was Titanic, it did happen" replied Wendy, shock by Stan's stupidity

"What about you Alec, did you like it?" asked Bebe as she started to cuddle Alec who began to get nervous

"Ermm… I guess it was ok, nothing good really happened" replied the boy who's cheeks started to turn crimson as Bebe hugged him tighter

"So Alec, do you think Bebe is cute?" asked Wendy

"Well, I… a bit" stuttered Alec, Bebe let out a little squeal as her face lit up

"So I guess you two are boyfriend and girlfriend now" said Wendy

"Are we?" asked Alec with a smile

"If you want" said Bebe, looking up at Alec who smiled back at her, they stopped outside a house and Bebe stopped hugging Alec

"Thanks for walking us to my house" said Wendy, kissing Stan's cheek, Bebe kissed Alec's cheek and they both walked up to the door

"Enjoy your sleepover" said Stan as the two entered the house; Stan looked at Alec who was stood frozen, he waved his hand in front of his face and got no response, "ALEC!" yelled Stan, snapping him out of his frozen state

"What?" asked the bemused boy

"Never mind, see you later" said Stan as he walked away from Alec. As Alec started to walk down a snow covered road he smiled to himself 'I have a girlfriend, a girlfriend, and I have only been here for a few days' he thought to himself 'This town isn't as bad as they told me it was, the way they described it, I thought it would be full of racist rednecks'

"KENNY, what the hell do you think you're doing!" yelled a man, it came from a house round the corner, Alec ran towards the source of the noise, it was coming from a beat up house, trash in the front, smashed windows, missing roof tiles and shoddy build quality

"I'm just doing my homework" replied Kenny

"Is that a crack at me coz I don't have a job, we just shut it you worthless shit" yelled the man who was obviously drunk

"No dad, I have to do my homework or I will get in trouble" replied Kenny who seemed to be used to this, Alec ran up to the window and peered through the dirty piece of cloth acting as a curtain

"That's it you little bastard, you wanna fight me" replied his dad who was clutching a bottle of scotch

"No dad, I don't want to fight you" replied Kenny as he rolled his eyes

"I don't like your attitude you bastard" yelled his dad as he smashed his scotch on a desk and jabbed it in Kenny's direction

"Mom, dad is drunk" yelled Kenny, ignoring his dad's threat

"Stuart McCormick, what have I told you about drinking around the kids" yelled Kenny's mom, his dad walked out of the room and they started yelling at each other

"Kenny, Kenny" whispered Alec as he knocked on the window

"Huh, oh hey Alec" said Kenny as he looked over to the window

"Dude, what the hell was that about?" asked Alec who was shocked by what he had seen

"Oh, nothing, just my dad being drunk"

"Doesn't that bother you, he looked like he was gonna attack you"

"Nah, he is always like that, he never hurts me"

"What if he does, you might get killed"

"He won't do that"

"_You stupid whore, you're always having a go at me" yelled Kenny's dad_

"_That's because you can't be bothered to go out and earn money so you can feed your family you drunk fuck" yelled Kenny's mum_

"Dude, that sounds serious" said Alec, Kenny's door opened and Karen walked in holding her doll, "Who's that?"

"It's my sis, Karen, you should be asleep" said Kenny, Karen walked over to Kenny and started to cry

"Dude, what's up with her?" asked Alec, shocked by his sister crying

"She always gets like this when they fight, can you come in and help calm her down" said Kenny, Alec nodded and Kenny opened the window

"Kenny, why do mommy and daddy always fight?" asked Karen as she tried to hold in her tears

"It's just what they do, daddy's drunk so mommy is just trying to calm him down" said Kenny as he hugged his sister

"Jesus dude, they are going at it, should I call the police?" said Alec as he heard Kenny's parents

"Nah, it will stop soon" replied Kenny

"They are fighting because of me aren't they" said Karen

"No, they are just angry coz daddy's drunk" said Kenny

"Dude, I really think you should do something, they are gonna start hitting each other" said Alec

"Don't call the police, they will take us away like last time, I don't want to go to the people house" said Karen, "Kenny, why isn't Mysterion showing up?"

"He will soon, listen Alec, can you look after Karen while I go and get something?" asked Kenny

"Wha… me… I don't know what to do" stuttered Alec

"Just tell her nothing bad will happen, and thanks" said Kenny as he ran out of his room

"Wait… oh crap" said Alec, he looked down and saw Karen, she was scared and was starting to cry, "Oh, ermm, it's ok, nothing will happen"

"Who are you?" asked Karen as she wiped the tears from her eyes

"Ermm… I'm Alec, Kenny's friend, I'm from England" said Alec, Karen smiled at him, suddenly the arguing stopped and someone started speaking

"_What are you doing, I have warned you about getting drunk" said the husked voice; Karen and Alec started to listen_

"Who is that?" asked Alec as they moved towards the door

"_Now you two are going to stop fighting, stop arguing and go and apologise to your kids" said the voice_

"I think it's him" said Karen with a smile, they opened the door and saw Mysterion standing in the window, "That's my guardian angel, it's Mysterion"

"_Sorry Mr. Mysterion" replied Kenny's mom_

"_It won't happen again" agreed his dad_

"_Good, now I have to go" said Mysterion as he jumped out the window_

"That was cool" said Karen, about twenty seconds later Kenny walked back in

"Thanks for looking after my sis, I guess you gotta be getting home" said Kenny as he hugged Karen

"Yeah, sure, see ya" said Alec as he jumped out the window

"Thank you Mr. Alec" replied Karen who was smiling at him, Alec smiled back before walking down the street

ooOoo

"So, did you have a good time at the cinema?" asked Wendy's mom as she looked into Wendy's room to see Bebe and Wendy talking while on a laptop

"Yes mom" sighed Wendy

"Who did you two go with?" asked Wendy's mom

"Just Stan and Alec" said Wendy, annoyed by her mom coming in

"Oh, what have I told you about your 'relationship' with that Marsh boy" asked Wendy's mom

"Mom, you are embarrassing me" snapped Wendy

"Watch your tone missy, just be careful around the Marsh boy, he is probably a bad influence" said Wendy's mom before walking out of the room

"Thank you Wendy" said Bebe as she started typing something

"It's ok, it is good to go on a double date" said Wendy with a smile

"Yeah, I can't believe me and Alec are going out" said Bebe, "Hey, look at his Facebook profile" said Bebe as she turned the screen to Wendy

"It says that it is under surveillance" said Wendy, a bit confused by the message

"No, I mean look at his pictu… wait what?" said Bebe turning the screen towards her sharply, "What does that mean?" asked Bebe, looking at the screen in shock

"It means his account is being watched" said Wendy who was equally shocked

"By who, who is watching my boyfriend?" screamed Bebe

"Just calm down, maybe he knows who it is, ring him" said Wendy as she calmed her friend down

"Ok" said Bebe as she got her phone out and dialled a number "Hey Alec"

"_Oh, hey Bebe, what's up" replied Alec who sounded tired_

"Listen, did you know that your Facebook account is under surveillance?" asked a worried Bebe

"_Yeah, is that all you wanted" replied Alec_

"Well, who by?" continued Bebe

"_I can't tell you, it's private" _

"But I'm your girlfriend, you can tell me anything" said Bebe who seemed annoyed that Alec wouldn't tell her

"_Yeah, but this is really private, I'm not allowed to tell you" _

"Ok, but at least you're not being spied on right?"

"_I'm not, now can I try to get to sleep"_

"Sure, see ya tomorrow, love you" said Bebe before hanging up

"What did he say?" asked Wendy

"Just that everything is ok" said Bebe with a relaxed smile

ooOoo

"Eric, it's 2 o'clock, I need to get to sleep" said Butters, trying to stay awake

"Butters, do you know how important this could be?" said Cartman, sat in front of the computer

"Well… not really" replied Butters

"It means Alec did something, or something was done to him and this Sector 10 thing is protecting him

"Eric, that seems a bit farfetched even for you" replied Butters as his eyes closed

"If you see a crime you are put into witness protection, maybe this is a bigger version of that" said Cartman as he went into deep thought

"Can I please go to sleep Eric" pleaded Butters

"No, I might need your help" snapped Cartman before going back into thought

"If he is from England, why would they move him to America just to protect him for seeing a crime?" asked Butters

"Maybe, he is a spy, sent here to keep an eye on South Park, maybe the government need some information on one of the kids, they got someone from England because that would mean no one would recognise him" said Cartman as he put pieces of a puzzle together in his head

"Really, but that is also a bit farfetched" said Butters

"Well I don't know, maybe you could stop being a pussy and try to help me!" yelled Cartman, "Oh my god, it is so obvious"

"What is?" asked a confused Butters

"The girls, they are getting pay back, it makes so much sense, why else would he have been at Wendy's house on his first day, why else wouldn't there be an address, the girls must have called the school and pretended to be his mom and said that this made up Sector 10 needed his address to be secret" said Cartman as a light seemed to turn on in his head

"So you got beat up by a girl… again" said Butters

"Shut up… I didn't get beaten up, he took me by surprise so stop saying that you… you Jew!"

ooOoo

Alec, Stan and Kyle are all standing in the corridor while Kenny is getting some books, "Dude, what happened after I left last night?" asked Alec

"Nothing, my parents apologised to us and then went to sleep" said Kenny

"That Mysterion guy must be good" said Alec

"Mysterion?" said Kyle and Stan as they raised an eyebrow to Kenny

"Yeah, he stopped Kenny's parents from fighting, Karen said that he is her guardian angel" said Alec with a smile, Cartman and Butters started to walk down the corridor, as they spotted Alec, Cartman started running up and kicked Alec between the legs, "OH GOD, OW! WHAT THE FUCK!" yelled Alec as he collapsed to the floor in pain

"Dude, what the hell did you do that for fatass?" asked Kyle

"I was checking if he was a girl, turns out he isn't" said Cartman

"You fucking asshole, of course I'm not a girl you son of a bitch" screamed Alec

"Well, now we know" said Cartman as he giggled under his breath

"I'm gonna beat the shit out of you" said Alec as he got back to his feet

"Well, that is just rude" said Cartman in an innocent voice

"You just kicked him in the nuts to see if he was a girl, what he just said doesn't come close to rude" said Kenny

"What is your problem?" said Alec as he pinned Cartman to the locker

"My problem, you are the one who is being protected by Sector 10" said Cartman, Alec suddenly becomes shocked

"How did you, I mean, what are you talking about?" asked Alec trying to act like he didn't know

"Butters and me went through your school files" said Cartman with a cocky grin

"Butters!" said Kyle and Stan with confusion

"Sorry Alec, he just said that you were going to become the new China" stuttered Butters as he rubbed his hands together

"Why were you going through my files?" asked Alec

"Because I don't trust you, you are hiding something" said Cartman

"What do you mean?" asked Alec who was becoming increasingly nervous

"Why haven't you asked anyone for tea?" asked Cartman in an assertive voice, all of the boys looked at Cartman with a raised eyebrow

"Because I don't like it" replied Alec with a sigh of relief

"Sure, you can't trick me" said Cartman, just as he finished the bell rang and the boys all went to class


	4. Discovering Everyday South Park

**Sorry for the delay, just catching up with school work and revision, updates should become more regular in about a week or so.**

**ooOoo**

"Now children, today we will be learning about religion" said Mr Garrison as he wrote Religion on the board

"Oh boy" said Butters with joy

"We are going to be learning why you have to believe in God and Jesus or you will go to hell" said Mr Garrison

"Here that Kyle, you're going to hell" laughed Cartman to the annoyance of Kyle

"Shut up fatass, if anyone is going to hell it will be you" snapped Kyle, punching Cartman's arm

"Hey, I won't go to hell coz I'm not a dirty Jew with a soulless ginger body" argued Cartman

"Shut the hell up!" yelled Kyle

"Kyle Broflovski, would you shut your pagan mouth" ordered Mr Garrison, causing Cartman to laugh

"But it was Cartman, he said I was going to hell"

"Sadly he is right, your mom has made you believe lies, and those lies will make you burn in hell"

"What if you're the one who has been told lies" said Kyle in defence

"That's it you little pagan bastard, get the hell out of my class" yelled Mr Garrison, pointing at the door, Kyle got up and walked out in a sulk

"Dude, that was uncool Cartman" whispered Stan

"What did you just see, coz I saw the coolest thing ever" replied Cartman with a grin

"Now, we are going to look at different reasons for believing in Jesus and God, Alec, why do you believe in God?" asked Mr. Garrison picking a student at random

"Well, the thing is… ermm" said Alec, thinking about what just happened to Kyle

"Come on Alec, we don't have all day" said Mr Garrison trying to hurry things up

"He doesn't believe in God because he is a little fucking British liar" said Cartman with smugness

"Eric, that language is not appropriate, and I' m sure he does believe in God" said Mr Garrison shutting Cartman up

"Well, I… I actually don't believe in God, I'm an atheist" stuttered Alec, all of the students gasped

"What was that?" asked Mr. Garrison

"I am an atheist, I believe in evolution and the big bang" replied Alec

"Well, you can go around believe your little pile of shit lies and when you die you got to hell" yelled Mr Garrison

"But… evolution is a fact sir, and the Big Bang has more evidence than God" said Alec becoming nervous

"Right that's it, at least Kyle believes in a God, but you, just get the hell out of my class and stop spreading lies" ordered Mr Garrison

"What? All I did was tell the truth" said Alec with shock

"The truth, the truth is that God did everything, now get out of my class" shouted Mr Garrison, Alec got up and walked out of the class

"Fuck you and your religion" muttered Alec under his breath

"Mr Garrison, that was a bit harsh" said Bebe, standing up for Alec

"Shut up Bebe and sit down" ordered Mr Garrison as he turned back to the board

"Jesus Christ, what a dick" whispered Bebe to Wendy

"Yeah, you were just sticking up for your boyfriend, he doesn't need to be so mean" replied Wendy, Red was sat behind the two and over heard what they said

"Did you just say that Alec and Bebe are going out?" asked Red to Wendy

"Yeah, we went on a date last night" replied Bebe with a smile

"Oh my god, oh my god" squealed Red

ooOoo

Kyle is sat outside Mr Mackey's office, Alec walks up and sits next to Kyle, "Dude, why did you get sent here?" asked Kyle

"Mr Garrison went ape shit when I said I was an Atheist" said Alec as he thumped down on a chair

"Just ignore him, he is a dick" said Kyle trying to cheer Alec up

"Yea, but still, doesn't need to get angry coz I don't believe in God" replied Alec, Mr Mackey opened the door to his office and called the two boys in

"Now Kyle, it is odd to see you in here without Eric, what happened?" asked Mr Mackey

"Mr Garrison started getting angry because I was sticking up for my religion" replied Kyle

"M'kay, well that's bad, discrimination is bad, m'kay, but maybe you did something to invoke him" said Mr Mackey nodding at what Kyle said

"I didn't do anything, Cartman was saying I will go to hell for being a Jew so I yelled at him"

"I see, so Eric was involved, well we will have a talk with him and Mr Garrison, m'kay, but you will also have to apologise to Eric, you know, coz tattling is bad, m'kay" said Mr Mackey as he began to write something down, Kyle sighed at what he had said, "And what about you Alec, what happened to get you in trouble?"

"I was doing the same, sticking up for my beliefs" replied Alec

"M'kay and what are your beliefs?" enquired Mr Mackey

"I'm an Atheist" replied Alec

"Oh god, well Mr Garrison has, ermm, very strong feelings against Atheism" said Mr Mackey, "Listen, you boys go back to class, m'kay, and I will talk to Mr Garrison later about this" said Mr Mackey as he dismissed the boys.

"Dude, what was that about?" asked Alec as he and Kyle walked back to their class

"Well, Mr Garrison can be a bit stubborn about religion" replied Kyle

"Yeah, but why does he have strong feelings against Atheism"

"I guess it coz he was dumped by that Richard Dawkins guy"

"Whoa, Richard Dawkins, the famous evolutionists Richard Dawkins" said Alec with shock

"Yea"

"He isn't gay" stated Alec

"Yea, it happened when Mr Garrison was a woman" replied Kyle

"Jesus Christ, what else happened in this fucked up event" said Alec

"Well Mr Garrison used to be straight, then he went gay, then he had a sex change and became a straight woman, then became a lesbian, then had a sex change again" said Kyle as if it was nothing out of the norm

"No, no, no, that isn't true, that never happened" said Alec

"It did"

"Dude, why the fuck are you trying to trick me?"

"I'm not tricking you, it did actually happen"

"Sure"

ooOoo

All of the girls are sat around a table in the cafeteria eating lunch

"So Bebe, are you going to tell everyone?" said Red with a smile

"Tell us what?" asked Annie as all the girls stopped eating

"Well, me and the new boy Alec are going out" said Bebe with pride, causing all the girls to squeal, everyone in the cafeteria looked at the table before returning to their conversations

"Oh my god, when did this all happen?" asked Lola as the girls sat with glowing smiles

"Last Saturday, Alec and I went on a double date with Wendy and Stan" replied Bebe

"What was it like, was he sweet?" asked Red

"Totally, such a gentleman, and so cute" said Bebe, Wendy giggled at Bebe's happy behaviour

"You have only been on one date" said Wendy with a bit of a sarcastic tone

"Yeah, but he was fantastic on the date" said Bebe, "And he was cuter than ever on the date"

"Ok, whatever you say" said Wendy as she rolled her eyes

ooOoo

"Dude, what happened with Mackey?" asked Stan as all the boys walked outside to play football

"He said he was gonna talk with Garrison and Cartman" replied Kyle

"What, what… I am not talking to him" shouted Cartman

"Yeah you are, he said you are" said Kyle with annoyance at Cartman

"Goddammit" shouted Cartman

"Alec, you ever played football?" asked Kenny as he chucked him the ball

"No, but it is a bit like Rugby right?" asked Alec as he threw the ball to Token

"What's Rugby?" asked Kyle

"You don't know Rugby, it's like American Football but without the armour shit" said Alec

"Oh, well, you wanna play?" asked Stan

"Sure, why not" said Alec as they all got into position and started playing

"Look at him, such a jock" said Bebe as she, Wendy and Red sat at the side of the playground watching the boys

"Bebe, calm down a bit" said Wendy

"What do you mean?" asked Bebe

"You need to stop drooling over Alec" said Red causing her and Wendy to laugh

"Shut up you two" said Bebe with annoyance

"Ok just saying" said Red as she held in her laughter

"Good"

"Alec, run down the left" shouted Clyde as he threw the ball in Cartman's direction, Alec ran towards him and grabbed the ball and ran past Cartman

"Hey, you can't do that you British piece of shit" yelled Cartman, Alec hurled the ball up field to Token before turning around and walking up to Cartman

"What?" asked Alec as he pushed Cartman, Token ran and scored a touchdown before all the boys started to form a circle around Alec and Cartman

"I said you can't do that you British piece of shit" replied Cartman

"Cartman he didn't do anything wrong" said Kyle

"Don't call me a British piece of shit" ordered Alec

"Oh, what's he gonna do, drink some tea" said Cartman as he began to laugh to himself

"I'm gonna kick your arse if you keep calling me a piece of shit you fat son of a bitch" snapped Alec

"Arse, see, he is a posh little douche, it's ass faggot" said Cartman, Alec pushed Cartman to the floor before kicking him in the side

"I said stop it you arsehole" shouted Alec as he kicked him again

"Calm down dude" said Stan as he grabbed Alec

"Meeeehm, Meeeehm" screamed Cartman as he started to cry

"I hardly touched him" said Alec as he turned away

"Yeah, he is a giant pussy" said Kyle with a giggle, Cartman got up and started to brush himself off

"Is that it" said Cartman in an attempt to sound tough

"Shut up fat boy" said Alec as he walked away

"Did you see that, he is so strong" said Bebe

"You don't need to be strong to beat up Cartman" said Red, again causing Wendy to laugh, Bebe sat and sighed at the two

"Dude, that is the second time you have hit Cartman" said Kyle with happiness

"It's his fault" said Alec as he sat down on a swing

"Trust us, we know" said Stan

"What is his problem?" asked Alec

"We don't know" replied Kyle

"Does he know he is an arsehole?"

"No, he thinks he is the coolest kid ever" said Craig as he, Token, Tweek and Clyde walked over

"So everyone thinks he is a dick?" asked Alec as he raised an eyebrow

"Everyone except Butters, he is two nice to think he is a dick" said Craig

"Even though Cartman treats him like shit and uses him" continued Stan

"Have any of you ever tried talking to Butters?" asked Alec

"Not really, I mean he has taken a Chinese restaurant hostage, been convinced the world has end while he is locked in a nuclear bomb shelter, had a Christian Rock band destroyed, been tricked into thinking Cartman is a robot to make him say his secrets, been tricked into sucking Cartman's dick causing him to be sent to a correction camp, been turned into a gay internet sensation, been taken to Somalia when Cartman convinced him to become a pirate with him, been turned into a racist pit member of Cartman's NASCAR team and locked in a cell with only his poo to eat, how is talking to him going to change his opinion of Cartman?" said Kyle, Alec just sat in shock

"All of that, you guys are 10 and all of that has happened to you, what the fuck happens to this town?" asked Alec, still in shock

"We don't really know, it's just normal stuff around here" answered Stan


End file.
